Purple Clouds of the Afterworld
Purple Clouds of the Afterworld is an event in Re:LIVE. It was the third event to take place upon in both the Japanese and global servers. It was accompanied by the permanent Journey After Yoshitsune Gacha. The event and gacha ran from November 21, 2018 to December 3, 2018 in the Japanese server and from May 10, 2019 to May 19, 2019 in the global server. The event got a revival from September 18, 2019 to September 25, 2019 in the Japanese server and from January 10, 2020 to January 24, 2020 in the global server to allow users to obtain event card duplicates to increase its skill level, a feature which had not been implemented at the time the event was first run. Gameplay Playing stages allowed the user to obtain boss keys, which could then be used to fight the event boss Kurama Daitengu. Event stages had an increased drop rate for boss keys. Defeating event bosses allowed the user to unlock event stories and obtain Red Maple Leaves, which could be used to pull in the event's lottery for rewards such as 3✰ Musashibo Benkei Tamao Tomoe and her corresponding Potential Crystals, as well as the 3✰ Tengu's Handiwork memoir. Stage girls released for the event allowed the user to inflict greater damage on the event bosses, and damage dealt to each boss was carried over in subsequent fights if the boss was not defeated in that fight. Event Story 【Transcript】 Synopsis Rinmeikan Girls School's annual trip is coming up, and being a transfer student, Fumi Yumeoji does not know about it, so she goes to Tamao Tomoe for help. Tamao and Ichie Otonashi explain that it is an annual school trip to Kyoto to learn about traditional arts of Japan, and that on that occasion they will be attending noh, jōruri, and kyomai performances. The girls talk about where they would like go on their free time, and Ichie teases Fumi about her concern about Rui Akikaze and Yuyuko Tanaka being left out. In Kyoto, the five girls talk about how good an experience their school's trips are, and when they get free time, they are surprised to see a maiko walking by. Yuyuko explains that it is not a real maiko, but a tourist dressing up as one. Rui tries to convince Tamao to try it, but she gently turns the request down due to their lack of time. The group then talks about Kamo River, which makes the girls remember Gojo Bridge and, by association, Yoshitsune and Benkei. Yuyuko starts talking about how she loves their stories, but cuts herself short, which makes Tamao concerned. Later on, the girls talk about buying matching souvenirs. Rui is once again turned down when she wants to buy a barrette for Tamao. They all debate buying wooden swords, hair pins, and coin purses, but eventually settle on wrapping cloths. Tamao finally accepts an offer of Rui's, who chooses the design of her wrapping cloth. The next day, Rui rushes Yuyuko to get out of bed, as they have early morning dance lessons with Hanayagi-sensei. Afterwards, they watch a noh performance, and talk about how interesting the performances of Ataka and Harogomo were, despite their expectations, how they would perform their roles if they participated in said plays, and about Yoshitsune and Benkei. Tamao takes advantage of the opportunity to ask Yuyuko about what she had kept to herself the previous day, so Yuyuko finally agrees to talk about it. Yuyuko talks about how she admires Benkei and in particular Yoshitsune, which makes her sad about their deaths, and that even theories about happier ends for them do not feel credible in a way that would reassure her. On the other hand, Ataka was the first noh performance she saw, so despite her roots being in rakugo, she feels attached to it. Yuyuko mentions that Yoshitsune also appears in a rakugo story called Aona, so the rest of her friends encourage her to perform it for them sometime. Yuyuko agrees to do once they are back in school. Back at school, Tamao and Yuyuko are having early morning practice together, and Yuyuko talks about how enthusiastic she is after the school trip. Tamao remembers a thought she had about Yoshitsune and Benkei, and tells Yuyuko that despite their bitter end, they withstood their circumstances with pride, and that probably made them happy. Tamao wishes she had something she would protect with her life, like Benkei did. The other girls arrive, and despite their initial surprise at Yuyuko being up and practicing early in the morning, they move onto showing them pictures of themselves at the school trip, and they talk about which picture each one of them will keep. Looking at Tamao enjoying the conversation, Yuyuko thinks to herself that she might already have that something she wished to protect. Stage Girls and Memoirs Event 3✰ Stage Girl = 3✰ Musashibo Benkei Tamao Tomoe |-| 3✰ Memoir = 3✰ Tengu's Handiwork Gacha 4✰ Stage Girl = 4✰ Yoshitsune Minamoto Yuyuko Tanaka |-| 4✰ Memoir = 4✰ Admiration for Yoshitsune |-| 3✰ Memoir = 3✰ The School Trip Category:Events